


Winter

by lferion



Category: Original Work, Westria Series - Diana Paxson
Genre: Aztlan, Desert, Gen, Haiku, Poetry, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-04
Updated: 2006-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion





	Winter

Winter white ceiling  
The pregnant sky spurns earth's need  
No rain falls today

Bare black firethorn branch  
Bright berries all bird eaten  
Waits for spring's return


End file.
